Sega and Naughty Dog Party Remix
Sega and Naughty Dog Party Remix will be about crash and sonic and their friends in party game, only for Ps3, Wii and Ds 'Begining' Crash was peacefully enjoying a night sleep under the stars with coco, Aku Aku and Crunch, While Sonic was in Emerald City with Tails, Amy and Cream enjoying nice cold drinks. However Dr.eggman and Cortex were in their evil lair at the same time, but Eggman was plotting another plan to get Sonic, but as he was walking over to his chair he trips on one of his past robots and hit a switch that can open demisnions. But cortex was working with animals form different dimisnions. as both of them opened the the portal, everything was sucked in the portal, everything from sonic and Crash's world. after that Sonic was on an island with the same buildings from Emerald Town, he began to walk around and notice's Coco with Tails. After Crash and rest of their friends showed up, even Eggman and Cortex. also Uka Uka. Eggman was rushing away from them because he picked up a radar that chaos emeralds were around. then cortex picked up the crystal radar that there were crystals lying around. Suddenly a huge clould apperared in front of all of them. a tall man apperaed from the clouds, he was the Party Master. he had stolen crystals and chaos emeralds. if and if you wanted to return to your return back home they must finish all of the party boards.... Playable Characters Sonic the Hedgehog Miles 'Tails' Prower Amy Rose Cream The Rabbit Knuckles The Echidna Dr,Eggman Crash Bnadicoot Coco Bandicoot Crunch Bandicoot Dr.Neo Cortex Nina Cortex Twnana Bandicoot Camos Metal Sonic Ulala Pinestripe Papu Papu Spyro the dragon Big the Cat Froggy Party Boards Emerald Island:A peaceful crash bandicoot island, that is crossed with emerald town. the lovely pools and water has got something fishy going on in there, as well as rock monsters make their markings. also lots of coin spaces will help you alot with the rock monsters bets.. Neo academy:Evil academy has launched itself into neo green zone, evil students are running crazy across the board, evill and ice monsters have started to invade and fight the intruders. Spagonia rush: some how n ice age has struck spagonia and everything is in water and frozen solid, ifilled with deadly fish, robots and rock monsters, you might need protection from friends. Papu base: Papu has been warped to this game as well, as a cameo. whith his stick he will banish anyone who comes near his secret bases in his base zone. if landing near him, i will lock you in his jail for 2-4 turns, not to mention floating platforms constaly change every turn. Death Lake:The death egg has been reloacted in the river if sanity island, robots running everywhere. with the helpful cameo of Ulala from Space channel 5, when passing or stopped on her space, she gets her morolian friends on to the other contastants, and getting their coins and tokens from them, then she goes to a new random place. also with Cortex gettin g angry, he sends out robots out on the board to snathc coins. Warp Wisp:the old warp zone has been tampered with the wisp's as cameos,you start at a warp zone with 5 warp pads. the players have to go across time to get to the finish line. after 3 have made it, they will start again until 1 person has won 3 times, and they will go to the next warp zone. the other cameo contastens are some of the wisps from Sonic clours.there will be 5 turns and the player with the highest amount of coins wins. Boulder Crisis: Boulders from sanity island have came across crisis city, They are rolling around everywhere after each turn. if you come across the boulder, you will have a death or live battle, if lost u lose all of ur coins, if win u win 50 coins.Also lava will flow and block off paths for 2 turns. better be quick. Fortess vortex: Each of Cortex and Eggman ships have formed into 1 supership. your in space and time is running out. this board has 20 turns and alot of twist of turns. there will be no coin spaces, and more bad spaces. With a cameo of Metal Sonic, if you land on one of his 10 spaces you will battle him in any duel minigame. if beaen he takes everything you have in that pary board, but if you beat him you win 2 tokens. Robots are petrollling the ship, the board has only 35 spaces, the rest of the part boards have over 50. this is your last chance to win. Ultra Boss:This is a boss party board which leaves you and the party master to dues in15 minigames, than 5 duel minigmaes then 5 turn final fight, those were 3 challangers. if you lose a challange you have to start at the start. the objective is to beat all 3 challangers, and the party master, with of a friend (cameo) Pinstripe. Pinstripe with join him in the final fight, you have to fight, or shoot using help form the cameos you have met in the game. Spaces and itmes Light blue: plus 3 coins red space: minus 3 coins Purple space: Battle Minigame Black space:Evil Round (duel battle) arrow space: to show you other paths: Shop space: to enter the shop Question mark space: Whatever the cameo or board has next to it(Good or bad outcome) token space: this is only a space until someone gets it, it goes to a random spot everytime some has got it Banker: put on any space, when players pass, they give 5 coins, until 20 coins are in it it goes to the person that put the item there, cost 30 coins double dice: have 1 more dice on top of your roll, cost 10 coins triple dice: have 2 more dice on top of your roll, cost 20 coins quad dice: have 3 more dice on top of your roll, cost 40 coins Token pipe: take you to the token: cost 25 coins Power Mover: some people have different power moves, cost 50 coins Coin stealer: steals 10 off someone, cost 20 coins Token Stealer: steals 1 token from someone, cost 45 coins Ultra coin stealer: steals 10 coins from everyone, cost 30 coins Ultra Token stealer: steals 1 token from everyone, cost 60 coins Swap master: swaps someone with you, cost 15 coins Power Bag: has quad dice, power item and ultra token stealer,cost 100 coins Power Moves Sonic can turn into super sonic and for each turn for 3 times, sonic can have a triple dice and who he passes he steals 20 coins and 1 token. Tails can fly in his plane for 5 turns and leaves Banks everywhere he steps, and who he passes he gets 10 coins. Amy has her piko piko hammer and for 4 turns she has a quad dice and when she passes someone she steals 1 token, and whacks them so they miss a turn Knuckles gets his master emerald and smashes the ground and shakes everyone, when the other players take their steps they lose 2 coins times how many steps they take, this last for 4 turns Cream gets her chao to steal 30 coins from any one and set up 5 token mines, if stopped on you lose a token, and it goes to cream Dr.eggman has his egg pod for 3 tunrs, who ever his is 10 stpes closer to him, he zapps 1 token and all your coins, to him. Crash spins the whole board and gets 30 coins and 1 token from everyone, which leaves them missing 2 turns, this lasts for 2 turns. Coco can karate her way to peopel by using a tripe dice, the 3 numbers times times together to caluclate her steps, whoever she passes, she steals 1 token, last for 2 turns Crunch and smash his was to the token, and where he smashes, if there are people 20 spaces near him, they lose 10 coins, this last for 4 turns Neo Cortex shoots his laser at each player which make them lose 3 turns and 20 coins, and gets to choose 2 itmes for free, this only last for 1 turn Nina Cortex can grappel her way, by switching with 1 players spot and takes every token they have, this last for 2 turns Twnana uses her looks on the guys to giver her all of their coins and 1 token, but for the girls they give her 1 item, this last for 1 turn. Minigames After each character has a turn, a minigame, opens Crash Bandicoot 4 player minigame Crash and Burn:4 players must not get hit my lava rocks until the time runs out, you are on a very hollow ground, which breaks a part when the rocks hit, when it the ground gets smaller and smaller which make it hard to move around. Crystal Crazy:Gather as many crystals before the time runs, in ripper roos boss level. Note it has the same level from crash bandicoot 1, no ripper roo present. Crate Crush: Your in the jungle and tnt and nitro boxs are present, win by defeating the rest of the players before the time runs out or be the player with the most health when the time runs out. Crash Dash: ur in a cirlce track, be the first to win by being the first one driving 3 laps. Wapred:you will either start in 1 of 3 of the crash warped levels and, to win you have to be the first on to the finish line, becareful for missles. Frozen life. The cortex ship has crashed on the ice, which has casued the ice to collapse and fall down the steep hiss, be the first one reach the end or not get hit in the time limit. Silly sailor:N-brio has i jacked a ship and has tied u to a boat, use ur feet to paddle away from bombs, be the last 1 to not get it. Spyro come back:Spyro has coins and you have to chase him through the portals, the first one to get spyro wins. Beach Ball:Metals balls are roaming the beach, watch out for them. each time someone gets hit another ball comes in, when hit 3 times you lose. Picture crazy:match all the close ups before the time runs out, whoever has the most correct pics wins. Orange ashpalt: inspired by the motobike levels from warp, the players have to drive the laps until get hit by a car, cactus or ufo, last one standing wins. Evil school:Books are droping in and they are nina's ones, save only her books, the one with most books of nina wins Hang em high: Inspired from the level in wapred, you are hanging off a net and people are throwing swords, move around the net, make sure no to get hit. last one standing wins Plane game: each of the players are in a plane and you have to fly in the rings, the first one to the finish line wins. Gem rush: Gems are falling down and an earthquake has came. be sure to collected the highest amount of coins to win, but if shaken too hard you lose half of your gems. Chance with you: each of you must pick out a box four times, a box could contain an item, token or coins, who ever has the highest amount wins High tide: the waves are pure and its coming on to the sure, run away form the wave and dont get wet, last one running wins Trolley Kart:The giant is comin at you and have to push buttons fast to pedal away fast from the train, last one standing wins Wumpa day: 100 wumpa fruit = a life, the first one to collect 100 wumpa fruit by breaking the crates wins 20 hits:a tanks has come on the desert, be the last standing, and not get it by the tanks bombs and large missles Sonic the hedgehog 4 player minigames Ring collect:collect as many rings before the time runs out Spagonia faa:a big flat board is on the tip of the clock and bombs are falling the old eggman ship, the platfoms tilts when bombs hit the floor, if your hit you might fall, last one on the platform wins Palmtree panic manic:race to the finish before the others,watch out for those old hazards. Battle rock: with the sonic battle type, you have to fight your way to the end, how has the most kill before thime runs out wins Where's Froggy; Big has lost froggy in the jungle near the mystic ruins, try and find froggy before the others do. Scrap Zone:Scape brain zone is falling aprt reach the safe point before the others becareful not to fall Club Rouge:rouge has coins up for grabs, she is the dealer and she hands out cards, if choosen a king or queen you win 5 coins and keeps going in the next round, but if choose a jack or ace you lose jigsaw race: try and find the 4 pieces to the picture that you need, first one to finish the puzzle wins Super Sonic racing:Inspired by the Sega superstars game "Transformed" you have to race 3 laps around 1 of three tracks. Chaos grab: collect as many emeral shards as possible in a volcano. Death eggs:eegbots are running with the emrealds,how can rescue them the most emeralds, wins Sky falling: you have to get the to safe zone in sky sancary zone,be the first to win Dance tron:light flashes and when it flashes do a pose that matches the button, when missed you dont get no points, the first 1 to 20 wins. 324px-Ulala.jpg 16793949.jpg Category:Party Games